1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a PCB strip and a method of manufacturing an electronic component embedded printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the electronic component industry, there recently have been continuous efforts to provide more functionalities in electronic components having a limited surface area. As part of the next generation multi-functional/small package technologies, development of electronic component embedded printed circuit boards is recently receiving attention. Nevertheless, since the electronic component embedded printed circuit board has active/passive components, which are vulnerable to electric shocks, embedded therein, the electronic components may be damaged by the electric shocks.
Since the electronic components, such as various types of active/passive components, are very sensitive to electrostatic discharges (ESD), the electronic components need to be protected from the electrostatic discharges in order to provide reliability in the final products. For this, the completed form of electronic product has various types of electrostatic discharge preventing components embedded therein in order to block the electrostatic discharge.
Accordingly, in the case of the electronic component embedded printed circuit board, for which the mass production is gradually expanding, the electronic components need to be protected from the electrostatic discharges during the manufacturing process of the printed circuit board.